Embrasser l'ennemi
by i blue z
Summary: Harry Potter pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard, est plus seul que jamais et fera tout pour ramener son parrain vers lui mais hélas celui-ci va lui montrer un côté qu'il ne connaissait pas, un traître.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, personnages, lieux, ... Je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire ce texte inventé par moi.  
>Rating : pour l'instant K+ mais peut changer à tout moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Le Sang et Or était arrivé à la soirée de Slughorn qui se déroulait dans le bureau de ce dernier. Quelque instant plus tard, Rogue arrivait entrainé par Slughorn devant Harry. Ils étaient en train de parler des talents de Harry en Potion. Quand leur conversation fut terminée, Rogue s'éloigna précipitamment avec Drago Malefoy hors de la pièce. Harry sorti également pour filer le train à Rogue sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il écoutait la conversation, dès la fin de celle-ci, il pensa à cette phrase, "Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !" Mais de quelle gloire parlait-il et qu'est-ce qu'un Serment Inviolable ? se demanda-t-il.<p>

Tandis que Rogue se remit en mouvement, Harry le suivit vers les appartements des professeurs. Harry resta près du mur un bon moment, dans ce couloir faiblement éclairé par les lampes torches, il était toujours caché sous sa cape, puis enfin Rogue sortit. Il retira sa cape la fourrant dans sa poche, il dégaina sa baguette et lança le sortilège de déverrouillage sur la serrure. Il entra dans un salon, il appuya sur l'interrupteur, la lumière qui tirait sur une couleur verte végétale éclairait l'endroit à présent. Le nid de Rogue était plutôt confortable et sordide à la fois, la pièce était de forme triangulaire, le mur était couvert par de bois noir très dur. En face, il y avait une fenêtre, à gauche dans l'angle une cheminée, ainsi que le sofa à sa gauche. Au centre une table basse, à sa droite, une armoire, derrière celle-ci une porte menant probablement dans la salle de bain.

Il essaya d'ouvrir l'armoire à la main et à l'aide d'un sort mais ne réussit pas. Un tableau accroché au mur, qui n'avait pas attiré son attention dès qu'il était entré, le surpris à présent. Il bondit sur le sofa et retira le tableau du mur, derrière se trouvait une cavité rectangulaire, dessus il retira une baguette magique qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il y trouva aussi un livre à reliure bleu, il ouvrit les pages qui étaient aussi blanches que de la craie. Il prit sa baguette, Aparecium, lança-t-il. Il remarqua la belle écriture qui lui rappelait celle du Prince et se plongea dans la lecture silencieusement.

"...projeter l'image de ce Potter, les yeux du garçon me rappelait ceux de Lily Evans, comme si elle continuait à me regarder angéliquement..." Il tourna la page, effleurant une partie avec l'extrémité de sa baguette. "... Dans la Grande Salle avant le match de Quidditch, une fois de plus je l'avais parlé cette fois, j'étais mal à l'aise mais cela ne m'avait pas dérangé de l'écraser avec mes mots..."

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Rogue était debout sur le seuil, le visage pincé, le regard foudroyant, il referma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'Harry sauta avec le livre à la main sur le sol. La table était entre eux deux. Rogue resta de marbre, Harry pensait qu'il allait passer à l'offensive. Mais il éclata d'une colère terrible.

_- Vous allez le regretter pour avoir sauté sur mon lit, Potter !_ Rogue sortit sa baguette la tenant fermement. _Oubliettes_, cria-t-il. Harry avait esquivé le sort et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur dans l'expression de Rogue, il était près à tout pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait lu comme le jour où il avait vu ses souvenirs dans la Pensine ce qui lui avait valu l'arrêt des cours d'Occlumencie.

Il savait qu'il pouvait facilement entrer mais ferma la porte du cabinet à clé et regarda derrière lui restant près de la porte. Il faisait un peu sombre, seul la lumière de la lune réussit à éclairer la pièce à travers la petite fenêtre. L'intérieur était petit, pas de douche, il n'y avait qu'un lavabo ainsi qu'un WC d'où une odeur qui embaumait le lieu.

_- Sortez de là !_ ordonna Rogue.

Il n'était pas question qu'il reste dans ce cabinet malodorant très longtemps, il n'avait pas envie non plus de sortir pour être face à Rogue qui risquait de lui jeté un sort de nouveau. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lancer un sort sur un professeur, même s'il l'avait fait en troisième année. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et il vit Rogue, ses bras ainsi que sa baguette étaient le long de son corps. Harry s'avança lentement.

_- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Tenter de me jeter à nouveau un sortilège d'amnésie jusqu'à ce que j'oublie ou jusqu'à ce que j'ai le cerveau endommagé ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers_, soupira-t-il.

Rogue le teint écarlate s'avança vers lui et lui repris de la main le livre.

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? Ceci n'est pas à moi_, dit-il jetant le livre sur le sofa en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Et comment osez-vous dire que je suis un pervers !?_

Pas à lui ? Mais que faisait un livre dans son appartement et de plus caché si cela n'était pas lui, il regarda Rogue de la sueur tomba sur son front et il se dandina l'air coupable de quelque chose, puis il fixa le bijou qu'il portait autour du cou. L'objet ressemblait au Retourneur de temps. Il baissa la tête, il s'aperçût qu'il le fixa donc Rogue retira la chaîne pour la ranger dans sa poche.

_- Vous savez très bien, pourquoi parlez-vous de ma mère dans votre journal ? Je veux savoir, tout de suite !_

_- Vous croyez que vous pouvez me donner des ordres, je suis mieux placé que vous ici, je pourrais vous faire coffrer pour intrusion dans un lieu privé_, cracha-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans le livre en tout cas mais il n'est pas entêté tant pis si il ne retournait pas avec. Il devait passer la porte d'entrée mais comment. Il pensa à la fenêtre.

_- Vous pourrez, vous pourrez, mais vous n'êtes pas capable, j'ai l'impression._

_- Incarcerem !_ lança Rogue en pointant sa baguette. Harry avait encore esquivé et passa derrière lui près à sortir mais il fut plus rapide.

_- Laissez moi passer, monsieur_, lui dit-il à présent que le professeur le tenait par le col. Rogue céda et le laissa passer, Harry le bouscula légèrement, ce qui avait dans la poche de Rogue tomba, Harry et Rogue essayant de rattraper le retourneur avant qu'il ne tombe, d'un simple réflexe.

_- Non, n'y touchez pas !_ avait dit Rogue, mais il était trop tard, le décor changea plusieurs fois, ce qui donna à Harry un peu le tourni.

Ensuite, il lui arracha des mains le Retourneur de peur qu'il le laisse à cette époque inconnue.

_- Mais de combien de temps en arrière, est-on ?_ se demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte.

_- Je l'ignore, peut-être des années en arrière ou une grande avancée dans le futur, l'objet à évolué, il peut contrôler les heures, les années maintenant_, affirma-t-il en regardant dehors par dessus son épaule puis le regarda fixement. _Tout ça par votre faute, vous n'arrêtez pas de fouiner dans les affaires qui ne vous ne regarde pas, rendez moi l'objet, Potter_, ordonna-t-il tendant sa main.

_- Je refuse, monsieur !_ dit-il regardant le couloir qui était bondé d'élèves. Il ne pouvait jeter un sort en public.

_- Revenez !_

Harry couru vers la sortie du château, pour s'échapper de Rogue, pendant son chemin, il ne reconnut personne. Ne voyant plus Rogue marcher sur ses talons, il décida de se promener dans le parc un petit moment. Près d'un arbre il aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, la Vert et Argenté passa devant lui, montrant un regard espiègle, Harry pensait qu'elle préparait un mauvais tour. Puis elle s'arrêta et tourna les talons pour lui faire face.

_- Excuse-moi, tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant_, dit-elle d'un ton abrupt avec un sourire sardonique. Harry la dévisagea, ses yeux étaient foncés, qui lui rappela quelqu'un de sadique mais ne savait pas dire qui elle était, fixant ce visage poupin. Autant lui demander.

_- Oui, je suis un nouvel élève, je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps, ..._

_- Très bien_, interrompit-elle, _je suis Bellatrix et toi ?_ Elle lui tendit la main d'un geste amical. Harry ne lui tendit pas la sienne, il effleura sa baguette avec ses doigts près à attaquer. Il pensa à ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius Black, enfin il allait pouvoir régler son compte et puis aussi changer le futur.

_- Mais que fais-tu ?_ repris-t-elle lui montrant du doigt la baguette qu'il tenait.

_- Potter_, cria la voix de Rogue qui se précipita sur eux, _que faîtes-vous ? Je vous cherchais_, lança-t-il regardant Bella et lui en même temps.

_- Vous êtes aussi un nouveau professeur ?_ demanda-t-elle à Rogue qui s'empourpra.

_- Et bien, non, je fais parti du personnel._ Harry haussa les sourcils, tout en se retenant de rire. _Venez avec moi_, le tirant par le bras.

_- Lâchez-moi !_ hurla Harry qui se dégagea de la main ferme du casse-pieds en question.

_- Mais laissez-le tranquille_, lança Bellatrix, _qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que vous l'attrapiez comme ça ?_

_- Ecoutez miss Lestrange..._ Il s'arrêtait, la bouche entrouverte, se doutant de son erreur.

_- Qui est Lestrange ?_

Rogue se tapa le front avec sa main.

_- Je voulais dire, miss Black, allez-vous en._ Elle ne bougea pas d'un pas. _Qu'attendez-vous ? Votre nouvel ami ici présent vous rejoindra plus tard._ Elle tourna les talons, Harry releva lentement son arme et lança un sort vers elle, _Colloshoo_, dès que celle-ci arriva sur le sol marbré des escaliers.

_- ça suffit maintenant_, tonna Rogue le collant contre l'arbre après l'avoir heurter le buste. Harry éprouvait une douleur sur l'arrière de son crane.

_- Vous m'avez fait mal_, se plaignit Harry massant sa tête, tandis que Rogue lança un _Accio_ vers sa poche et attrapa l'objet en plein vol. _Vous êtes fier de vous ? Vous n'allez pas partir sans moi ?_

_- ça serait une très bonne idée, partir sans vous_, dit-il avec un rictus, _vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ?_ Rogue pendulait devant lui la chaîne, Harry regardait son visage, où il montrait ses dominos tout blancs.


End file.
